Dragon (Hayle)
"They are might, and rage, and power. They drove back the Demons at the dawn of this world, and they shall guard it until all becomes ash." - Pyrattish. Racial Statistics Average Height (Male and Female): 35'. Average Weight (Male): 520 tonnes. Average Weight (Female): 510 tonnes. Average Lifespan: Unknown. History The Dragons, like all other sentient life, were created by the Gods. In a time before even the Rahyn War, only one being lived on Hayle: the Mithril Dragon, or Anis Meah in Draconic. Legend says its wingspan covered the entire Central Continent and beyond. Each of its three heads was the size of a mountain, and its tail the length of the Badlandz. Eventually, it saw that Hayle was a lifeless collection of land and sea, and created the Dragon race from, according to legend, the clouds (but, more likely, used Magic). These massive, winged liviathans populated the world well, but still the Mithril Dragon's desire to create was not satisfied. It planted the hearts of many of its own kind, which grew into trees and plants. Even that was not enough. The Mithril Dragon still thought the planet, which it had called Hayle, or "place of life", a boring, empty place. More sentients was what it needed, so more sentients it made. The first of the two origional races were the Lizardmen, which the Dragons made in their own image. (Also known as Meah Erig'ba, or "Dragon's Chosen"). The second race was the Ynn'jar, who were designed as a test for the Lizardmen. Also, the Mithril Dragon placed small, primitive lifeforms that would grow into mighty peoples such as the Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. However, the Dragons sensed a coming threat to their paradise. The Demons were coming, having over ten planets in their thrall, and they loved the sight of Hayle, with its lush forests and young races. They were not so pleased with the prospect of going toe-to-toe with the winged guardians of the planet. What followed was a thousand-year war against this new, terrible threat in the Multiuniverse, the space between all dimensions. The details of the conflict are varied, but one thing remains certain: it ended in a draw. Neither Dragon nor Demon could make any decisive strike against the other, so both retreated, vowing to meet the other side in one final, climactic battle, and claim the prize that is victory. After this, the Dragons gave their chosen all they needed to survive, and left, planning to return in 25,000 years time to see how they had developed. Tensions soon arose among the Draconic chain of command. The Higher Breeds, as they called themselves, found the Lesser Breeds massing up against them, claiming that they did not stay true to the relative equality set down by their creator. Soon, the Draconic Civil War had begun, and raged across all of Denoom, laying waste to more than one civilization. Other than the fact that the Civil War did indeed end at some point, little more is known about the Dragons' history. Physical Aspects Dragons are huge, winged, and lizard-like. Their size depends much on the breed they belong to. The Bronze Dragons are smallest. The Green, Red, Silver, and Gold breed are, more or less, the same size, with the Plantinum Breed being the largest. The Mithril Dragon is by far the largest Dragon in existence. Bronze Dragons have a unique ability - they can mutate their scales into soft ginger fur for the purpose of looking after Hatclings, as most Bronze Dragons carry out this delicate task. Typically, Dragons have spiked tails, ridged foreheads, and leathery wings. They have extraordinary strength and ability to carry. Indeed, one adult male Red Dragon can carry over ten tonnes. Language (See main article: Draconic) The Breeds (and their roles) The Mithril Dragon (Ruler). The Platinum Breed (High council). The Gold Breed (Negotiators). The Silver Breed (Stealth troops). The Black Breed (Military Generals). The Green Breed (Fast attack troops, scouts, explorers). The Blue Breed (Defenders). The Bronze Breed (Healers, Nestmothers). The Red Breed (Main attack troops). Notable Dragons The Mithril Dragon. Sari danos Xenedex. The Draconic Disciples. Category:HayleCategory:Creatures